Beauty and The Beast
by Lady Kristaline
Summary: Hey, this is a Draco and Ginny song fic to the song "Beauty and the Beast". You know the song I'm talking abot? *grins* Its very sweet and fluffy. It's about how they love eacthother but think they can never have eacother. Please Read and Review! ^_^


Disclaimer: I own nothing, ya' hear me NOTHING!"

A/N: Hehehehe, This is a song fic about Draco and Ginny falling in love. It's my FIRST song fic and first fic period so please be nice. Please read and tell me what you think! Oh and go and buy Celene Dion's CD "All the Way… A Decade of Song". I'm putting the words to the song "Beauty and the Beast" by Celene Dion and their thoughts in italics. 

Beauty and the Beast…

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends unexpectedly

__

God she's beautiful, Draco thought to himself silently as he stared at the flaming haired 6th year.

__

But she could never know, and besides even if she did she'd probably be disgusted out of her mind. I mean who would like me, especially a Gryffindor. And after calling her family poor mudblood lovers for so long

I don't think she could ever forgive me.

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ginny sighed; lately she hadn't been able to think of anything else except… Draco. _ How could I love him so much after all the hell he's put me and my brothers through? Well, it could be that cute little face he makes when he's thinking or how completely gorgeous he looks when he's happy. STOP THAT! _She told herself frowning._ And besides you're much too ugly for him anyway, he'd never give you the time of day._

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

And ever just as slow as the sun will rise

__

I can't take it anymore! I have to confess my true feelings; I don't care what father says. I'll never stop loving her, everything about her. I'd rather have her than my stupid father. He thought this as he jumped up out of the chair he was sitting in. _NO one can stop me. _With that he ran out of the Slytherin Common Room he knew so well to go and find his one and only true love_._

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

And just as sure as the sun will rise

__

Why am I doing this to myself? But, what will Fred, George, and Ron think? They're my brothers they'll still love me anyway. I hope… but I love him so much. I HAVE to tell him, no matter WHAT. A tear ran down her cheek as she ran out of the common room and out into the corridors only to bump into Draco_. _

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

In the sweetest dreams finding you can change things that went wrong

Draco fell straight to the floor with an angry thud. "Hey! Watch where-" he started to say but stopped when he saw who it was. He gulped nervously, what was he going to do? How was he going to say it? "Umm.. hi Ginny." He said turning a deep red. _OH GOD!_

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old time

Song as old as rhyme

"Hello Draco." She said looking into his eyes a little hesitantly. When she did though she was surprised to see understanding and love in them. With out thinking she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him fiercely. He didn't pull back or yell in disgust, he merely wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back harder.

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

A few months later everybody found out about them. Nobody was happy about it. All of Ginny's brothers disowned her… except for Ron surprisingly. Her dad was angry with her that he wouldn't talk to her for almost a year; her mother cried and cried for about a week but then came to except it. Draco's father said after he graduated that he wouldn't have anywhere to go if he kept seeing this little mudblood lover (he basically disowned him). Draco's mother and father had divorced over what Lucius had said told Draco. So his mother still didn't like the idea but said he could live with her.

The End

A/N: Hey you guys! I hope you liked it! It took me a while to decide what to write to get over my writers block, and I'm going to have another song fic, coming out soon called "The Wind Beneath My Wings." I hope u read that one too. Luv ya and please review! ~*~LaDy KrIsTaLiNe~*~ 


End file.
